User talk:Mariorocks10
Welcome Hello, welcome to Super Mario Bros. Z Wiki! This wikia is for all information on the flash series Super Mario Bros. Z by Alvin-Earthworm. Thank you for your edit to the User talk:Sacorguy79 page. If you have any questions please message me on my talk page or someone elses. Good luck on the wiki! -- Sacorguy79 (Talk) 23:26, February 11, 2011 Welcome to the wiki! About the deleting articles thing on your page, only Administrators can delete pages. However, you can put "delete" tags. To make a delet tag, switch to Source Mode and make two of "{". Two facing right and two facing left. In the middle, write "delete", and switch back to Rich Text Editing. You'll then see a template, highlight it and click the edit button to place your reason why the page is being deleted. Click "OK", and then save the page. any of us Administrators will dlete it as soon as we can. I'll have to give a 23:58, February 11, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 I'll unlock theories page for you. But when that freak is back, I'll lock page for a while, ok? For now, enjoy! P.S. Sorry for deleting your theories page in past. It won't happen again. I'll protect this Wiki as true SMBZ fan No! You must not delete the information on a spam page or a page as a candidate for deletion. I or another Admin must see what was written before deletion. I was taught that on another wiki. I'll have to give a 15:09, February 12, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 You weren't dumb, you just didn't know yet. Ther is always something in the world that a single person will not know of, so no harm done. I'll have to give a 16:16, February 12, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 How nice. Vacation? You don't need to tell me where, just curious. I'll have to give a 00:51, February 13, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Okay we can be friends! And if you wanna block someone you have to be an admin, sorry! I don't think he'll attack that wiki considering the series hasn't been started yet. I'll have to give a 15:57, February 19, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Did you say something about the Super Kirby Dash wiki being attacked, oh god, we have to lock the pages I left multiple links on this wiki to the SKD wiki, i locked all the pages on it now, but we will be getting lots of spam articles About your blog update, I already tried to contact wikia twice, and received no reply from them. I'll have to give a 11:20, March 8, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 hi there, always great to see new people on this wiki, my name is SuperSilver999 [SuperSilver999|IM SuperSilver, AND IM GOANNA TO DESTROY SUPERSONIC!!] 19:48, March 15, 2011 (UTC) sure ill be your friend PS i heard you had to lie about your age, well pretty much everyne does so dont feel guilty, i said i was twenty and im only 9 IM SuperSilver, AND IM GOANNA TO DESTROY SUPERSONIC!! 18:57, March 21, 2011 (UTC) i dont realy know to be exact, since i only just gt back on this wiki and i only hate supersonic because i cant edit because of him IM SuperSilver, AND IM GOANNA TO DESTROY SUPERSONIC!! 16:47, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello! It's been so quiet, since that bastard Supersonic is dissappeared. Btw, did you heard about Super Smash Flash 2? If no, let me know. And, I'm kinda a little disappointed about SMBZ. I understand, Alvin is busy. But still... Joker's name and cheating is my game Yes, I'm on Youtube: http://www.youtube.com/user/TheMKFMusic?feature=mhum I'll have to give a 12:29, May 3, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Done. Thanks for the feeback. I'll have to give a 22:11, May 18, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Calm down, man. I check this wiki every day, and I saw that you reverted a spam. Thank You, but there's no need to message me every time. I can imagine it's going to happen a lot... I'll have to give a 12:02, May 23, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Sure, I'd love to ^_^--'"God gave us 2 hands, arms, eyes, ears, legs, and 2 feet. But 1 heart so that we may find the other"' 20:23, June 23, 2011 (UTC) It's alright, people make mistakes ^_^--'"God gave us 2 hands, arms, eyes, ears, legs, and 2 feet. But 1 heart so that we may find the other"' 22:12, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I can't think of a 06:27, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure, we can be friends! Besides, I'm new here(Sort of. Was the Axem Rangers ever in the logo? I forgot :U). Sonicyay2 20:28, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Background/Graphics Need Fixing Can you inform the administrators or the people who do changes to this wiki to fix the background? Whenever I go to this wiki, the white that goes behind the text dissappears and the text becomes hard to read. Can you pass this problem to the people in charge, please? Thanks. You made an error on you friends, SuperSilver is before me, not before SonicSSBB Helium Balloon is Angry 15:11, September 8, 2011 (UTC) hey this is ShavicShadic12 can you go to my wiki(Sonic allstars wiki and put cool things on it.Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey check out about the fourth planned saga for Super Kirby Dash: http://superkirbydash.wikia.com/wiki/Death_Egg_Saga